Patsy Walker Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clarence * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = It's Pop Who Pays | Writer2_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler2_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker2_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Rubber dollar Salesman Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jalopy Happy | Writer3_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler3_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker3_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Buzz drives in with his car and tries to invite Patsy in for a date but she refused, seeing Buzz car as a piece of junk. Annoyed by this he decided to trade in his old car for a new one. he's later seen talking to the use car owner Happy Harry who showed Buzz some of the cars for sale. The first two cars he was shown were out of his price range. The third one was more to his price range but he learn he had to pay 50 now and a down payment of 50 dollars a month for 24 months and the last one cost 75 but was what Harry called a 'As is' model, pointing out it has no steering wheel, light, seats, brakes and motor but will throw those in for a extra $350 which made Buzz demand to see something else. Harry then says he could give a better deal if he saw what Car Buzz was trading in. After seeing the car state, Harry then ask how much Buzz has and got annoyed when he heard he only has 18 dollars and 64 cents but nevertheless decided to trade something for Buzz car. Nan and Patsy was walking down the street when they saw Buzz and tried to greet him and ask how trading his car in went. Both were surprise to see Buzz using a stick to move a wheel as he sarcastically says to hop in. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Dancing With a Dream! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker4_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Terry unnamed twin * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Mixed-Up Message! | Writer5_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler5_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker5_1 = George Klein | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Romance On The Ranch! | Writer6_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler6_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker6_1 = Al Jaffee | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Walkers are surprised when Stanley Walker rushed in excited as he explain that he got a letter from his cousin Dudley who has invited his relatives to visit his dude Ranch. While both Mickey and Mary were ready to leave, Patsy doesn't want to go due to a previous trip, but relented after her father insistence. After bidding Buzz goodbye, the walker drive to the Dudley Dude Ranch and were surprise at how glamorous it looks after her uncle's renovation and was smitten after meeting a ranch worker named Slim. Meanwhile back in Centerville, Buzz was told by his boss that the shop was closing for a week as he was planning to take his vacation. With the sudden free time, Buzz decided to head to the dude ranch to see Patsy. Back at the ranch Patsy is seen gushing about Slim to her mother who insisted to her daughter that he was a phony and should focus on other boys like Buzz. Dismissing her mother concern, she follow Slim and headed to the square dance. a short while later Buzz shows up to ask Mary Walker where Patsy is. She tells him that she's at the big barn and should be surprise to see him. Outside the farm where the square dancing is, Slim is seen flirting with Patsy till a bellhop arrive to tell him a woman calling for him. Telling Patsy it must be his mother, Slim told her to wait for him. She then overhears him talking and its reveal that not only is he faking his accent but he was dating another girl. Heartbroken Patsy coldly told Slim to go away but he tried to force himself on her. Her cry for help attracted Buzz attention who then knocked Slim out. Back at the Walker room, Mary brings up the argument from earlier. When Buzz ask what she means, Patsy tell him not to worry about it and says that he's way above average as far as she's concerned. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Slim Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}